Hermione's Condition
by RefinedOrderlySincereElegant
Summary: Ron overhears a phone conversation Hermione has ['I just happened to be there, just naïve enough for you to take advantage of and now I’m stuck with this thing living and growing inside me...'] RonHermione
1. A Sniffling Hermione

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR and I don't own any peice of Harry Potter that can't be ordered online.**

**AN: I've finally posted this...it took me forever to get it halfway decent enough to put online. First chapters are a pain!**

1.) A Sniffling Hermione

Ron was taking a walk around Ottery St. Catchpole.

At one in the morning.

In the dark.

Maybe it was the brightest thing he'd ever done but he needed to clear his head. Usually not a problem for him but at the moment it was overly cluttered with thoughts of a certain someone…

And almost as if that summoned her somehow, he suddenly spotted her familiar petite form and not-so-petite mass of hair at the end of the street.

As he came nearer he realized she was talking on a pay phone and blowing her nose. Was she crying? He decided to get a closer look…

"Oh, don't give me that!" he heard her say as he got closer, in a congested and nearly hysterical sounding voice. "This is all your fault! You say you love me but you don't mean it! How can you not take responsibility? How can you live with yourself?" There was a pause during which Ron could hear the faint buzzing of the person on the other end saying something, "I know I didn't object! I love you and I _trusted_ you! How was I supposed to know? How could I know that that one little kiss would result in _this_? I thought you meant it when you said you cared about me, but you were just using me!" There was another bout of faint buzzing, "So, you admit it, you fraud! Love had nothing to do with it! I just happened to be there, just naïve enough for you to take advantage of and now I'm stuck with this thing living and growing inside me, just waiting to ruin my life and you—!" More buzzing, "_Overreacting_? It will _too_ ruin my life! You don't even _know_! It will mess up my performance in the wedding today, and then when we leave for Hor…for Hogwarts!" Buzzing, "Well, yeah, but—" Buzzing, "Is _that_ what this is about? How many times do I have to tell you? There's _nothing_ going on between me and Ron!" Buzzing, "What next? Are you going to marry me? If you're going to do everything else you might as well go all the way!" Buzzing, "You dirty, conniving—AARGH! So I guess this is the real you, then? I can't believe I've been so blind!" Buzzing, "You don't know when to stop, do you?" Buzzing, "Save it! I'm going to go find someone who will sympathize with me!" Buzzing, "NO, NOT RON!"

Ron heard the sound of the phone being slammed onto the receiver. After that he expected her to storm off, but she walked away slowly, blowing her nose and looking depressed, vulnerable…broken.

He waited until she was left then continued on his walk, trying to digest everything he'd just heard, going from denial, (_I-is she…? Sh-she can't be…? No, no, no, she _can't_ be_) to anger, (_How could she not say anything?_) to sadness (_She's in love with someone else…_) to empathy (_…who doesn't love her back_) back to anger (_Who is this bloke? How could he do this to her? Does he have any idea how lucky he is to have Hermione in love with him? And he just…he…I'll kill him. I'll _kill_ him_) and on and on.

Eventually he found himself back at the Burrow, and, with a heavy heart, he went in. It was almost three in the morning, so he was the only one up…

…or so he thought, until he heard noise from the kitchen.

He went in to find a sniffling Hermione nursing a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hi Ron," she said, with a small smile.

He looked at her for a minute before saying, "Hi."

"Are you okay?" she said, looking at him quizzically.

He considered telling her he knew but decided against it.

"Yes," he said. "Are you?"

"I'm alright," she said, then proceeded to blow her nose.

Needless to say he wasn't very convinced.

"You don't sound alright," he said.

She sighed, "Well, there is something that's been kind-of weighing on my mind…"

"Yes?" Ron prompted.

"You know when I left the Dursleys for a day because I wanted to see my parents before we went on the Horcrux search?" she asked.

He nodded, expecting something like "I didn't really go see my parents" to follow, but instead she said:

"Well, it was the most horrible visit imaginable. They _knew_ something was worrying me, but I couldn't tell them about the Horcruxes, of course, and I felt so guilty, and still do. I haven't been able to stop thinking about them since. I can't stop thinking I may never see them again, that the chances are high that I'll die, or at least get hurt…"

Ron suddenly realized something, "Do you want out?"

"What?" she said.

"Do you want to stay here while me and Harry go—"

"Ron, _no_!" she said. "How could you _think_ that? And it's Harry and I."

"Hermione," Ron said, making a decision. "I heard your fellytone conversation earlier."

"Telepho—you_ did_?" Hermione said.

"Yes," he said. "And you can't go on the Horcrux hunt, now. It's not safe in your condition—"

"_Ron—_!"

"No, Hermione, listen to me, this is for your own good," he said, slightly uncomfortable but determined nonetheless.

She looked at him for a moment before saying quietly, "You don't want me to go?"

"Not in your—"

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped. "What, do you think I'll slow you down? Do you think I'll get too emotional and won't be able to handle it or something?"

"What?" Ron said. "Hermione, that's not it—"

"Then what is?" she exclaimed. "And don't you dare say '_my condition_,' Ronald Weasley! I've handled it just fine so far, in case you hadn't noticed!"

"Well, incase _you_ hadn't noticed, this is kind-of a thing that gets worse over time!" he snapped.

She flushed, "Don't pretend for one second you know more about this then I do, Ronald Weasley!" she said dangerously. "I can take care of myself, and I can handle this just _fine_! You know I can't just let you and Harry go off without me! It doesn't matter what problems arise, I'll make myself useful, I won't be able to live with myself if I don't! What, do you think I have nothing to contribute? Do you think you could do better without me? I know I'm not as strong or fast as you or Harry, but I should think that my researching skills would be good to have—"

"Hermione—"

"I want to help!" Hermione said, tears running down her cheeks. "I _need_ to help! I can't sit around and let you both go off by yourselves! I won't be able to stand it! I'm going to stand by you and Harry! I'll do anything! I'd die for either one of you! You can't leave me behind!"

"_Hermione_—"

"Even if you do I'll just follow you!" she said. "Leave in the middle of the night, cover your tracks, it doesn't matter, I'll hunt you both down!"

"Hermione, you can't!" Ron said, furiously. "It's too risky, you have to stay here!"

"I won't!" she screeched. "I won't, I won't, I _won't_!"

The image of Kreacher swam into Ron's head, followed by the image of Hermione (_to think she said to be nice to him_), to the image of a SPEW badge, then Hermione again (_Hermione and her house-elves_), to Dobby, to Hermione, to Winky, to Hermione, butterbeer, Hermione, Madam Rosemerta, Hermione, Lavender Brown, Hermione…it all happened in an instant but it was enough for him to realize something. It all came back to Hermione in the end, and he was going to protect her.

"Well, I won't let you," he said. He wasn't yelling anymore, his voice was firm and final.

There was a pause, "_I hate you_," she hissed, then ran up the stairs.

**AN: And there it is. It's a bit longer then I meant it to be. I almost stopped it at "or so he though, until he heard a noise from the kitchen" but then that would have been too short. That argument was much harder to write then you'd think, and I'm still not completely happy with it, but, what can you do? I'll tell you what: review, please! Even if you just write a number between one and ten, I just want an idea of how I'm doing! Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Someone Like Neville

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK, so keep your sueage to yourself.**

**AN: Chapter two! Enjoy! And many, many, _many_ thanks to: Jane Marie, theKRITIC, princessOFdarkness, xegg-splatx, PrepPriness48, DiaRose, connieewing, Drama-Queen93 aka Lovin-Lonnie, HogwartsHoney, SnowEmpress, rupert's bird, dandin, Christmas At Won-Wons, WEASLEYxISxMYxKING, Mistress of Craziness, 1Malone and Cat4Dan207 for reviewing the last chapter!**

2.) Someone Like Neville

Ron just stood there for a moment '_I hate you_,' repeating over and over in his mind.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

_Hermione?_ he thought.

But instead his other best friend came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"Ron?" Harry said. "I heard shouting, and, I know this going to sound weird, but was Kreacher just here?"

"No, that was Hermione," Ron said.

"Don't tell me you two had another row!" Harry said.

"Oh, it was just Ron and Hermione rowing?" came a third voice from the stairs and Ginny emerged. "What on earth are you doing shouting at the top of your lungs in the middle night? Don't you two have any consideration for us normal people who sleep during the twilight hours?"

"What's going on—"

"—we heard shouting—"

"—are we under attack?"

Fred appeared on the stairway followed by George.

"Ron and Hermione had a row," Ginny said exasperatedly. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm going back to bed."

She bypassed the twins and headed back up to her room.

"Well—"

"—as much as we'd like to know what you two were doing—"

"—together—"

"—at this hour—"

"—_alone_—"

"—we need our beauty sleep—"

"—but don't think we won't interrogate you tomorrow," George finished.

And with that the twins left singing, "_Ron and Hermione enthusiastically S-N-O-G-I-N-G_..."

"Prats," Ron muttered, "and it's spelled with two Gs."

He then realized that Harry was still there, looking at him.

"What?" Ron said. "Aren't you going to go back to bed?"

"Yes," Harry said. "But I just wanted to say, you and Hermione need to cool it."

"What?" Ron said.

"Control your tempers," Harry said. "I can't have you two not speaking, especially with the Horcrux search coming—"

"Harry…I need to tell you…Hermione's not coming," Ron said.

"What?" Harry said.

"Hermione's not coming on the Horcrux hunt," Ron said.

"_Why not_?" Harry exclaimed. "Ron, what could you have possibly said to her that would—"

"It's nothing I said!" Ron snapped, annoyed, then added, in a softer tone, "She just…can't."

"And why not?" Harry said.

"Because she's…" he started, but found he couldn't bring himself to finish.

"She's…?" Harry said.

Ron muttered incomprehensibly.

"What is it? Speak up," Harry said.

He said it a little louder, and knew Harry heard that time because his eyes widened.

Before Ron could figure out what was going on he was flying through the air and crashing into the wall on the other side of the room.

He looked up—though the action caused pain to shoot through his entire body—and saw Harry with his wand extended towards him. There was a sound of hurried footsteps and Ginny and the twins reappeared on the stairway.

"Harry—what—?" Ginny started, but Harry ignored her.

"You made her WHAT?" he thundered.

"It wasn't me!" Ron said, annoyed and in pain.

"Oh, _please_, then who was it?" Harry said. "She hasn't been around anyone since the end of the school year except us and Dudley and if you expect me believe that she and Dudley—"

"You don't think it _was_ Dudley, do you?" Ron said, horrified at the prospect.

"Of course not, I think it was you!" Harry said pointing his wand at him threateningly.

"Well, it wasn't!" Ron said.

"What do you mean 'it wasn't'?" Harry exclaimed.

"Just what I said!" Ron shouted. "_It wasn't me_! I wish it was—I mean—I don't—I would never—ARGH!"

He struggled to his feet, every bit of him aching.

"What's going on?" the twins chorused.

No one answered.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny said, when he didn't answer she said firmly, "_Harry._"

"Your brother may or may not have done something extremely stupid," Harry said.

"Knowing him, he probably has," Ginny said. "What sort of stupid thing?"

"It wasn't me!" Ron yelled. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"Quiet, you'll wake up the rest of the house," Ginny said. "Now, what stupid thing?"

"If it's not you, who was it? And why haven't you broken his neck yet?" Harry said.

"Or hers," Ginny said.

They both whipped around to face her.

"What?" Ginny said. "Girls are capable of doing stupid things, sure they don't do them nearly as much as boys, but—"

"This stupid thing couldn't have been done by a girl," Harry said.

"And just what _is_ this stupid thing?" Ginny said but Harry had already turned back to Ron.

"Answer my question," he said.

Ron shrugged helplessly, "I don't know who it was. I wish I did."

Harry crossed his arms, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Ron met his hard gaze head on, and they stayed that way for a moment, ignoring Ginny's annoyed mutterings of "stupid boys and their macho male stare-downs."

Finally Harry sighed and said, "Fine, I believe you, but…I just can't believe it."

"I know, me neither," Ron said quietly.

"Can't believe _what_?" Ginny said, still attempting to find out what had happened, though the twins had given up during the stare-down and, sparing an eye-roll each, departed.

"And really, who has she been around other then us?" Harry said, pacing around, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, there was Dudley and his friends, but I highly doubt it was any of them. Then we came here. I mean, unless it was one of your brothers—"

"You don't think it was, do you?" Ron said.

"They'd have said something," Harry said quickly.

"Yeah, but she's hardly been around anyone else…" Ron said. "Wait, no, it couldn't have been them. She wouldn't need to call them on the fellytone."

"Telephone," Harry and Ginny chorused.

The two boys turned to look at her.

"What?" she said. "Is it so hard to believe I know a few things about Muggles? But, seeing as I have you attention, _finally_, WHAT'S GOING ON?"

They'd both stopped listening by "Muggles."

"And another thing," Ron said. "What if…I mean…you know that day she went to see her parents?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"What if she didn't go see her parents?" Ron said.

"You mean—?" Harry said.

"AM I GOING TO HAVE TO STRIP DOWN AND DANCE AROUND NAKED TO GET YOUR ATTENTION?" Ginny cut him off.

They both turned to look at her again. Harry was a very delicate shade of pink but Ron just looked annoyed.

"Why don't you ask Hermione?" he said.

She glared at him then said, "Fine! But if I don't find out from her I'm coming back down here and expecting an immediate answer or I'll bat-bogey hex you both into the next century!"

And with that she left them.

"Like I was saying," Ron said. "What if she went to see some bloke? Then again, she did say something about how the visit with her parents was really awkward and she's been thinking about them a lot since…I mean I guess she could have made that up to throw me off, but she seemed so sincere…But what other chance did she have except that day to see some bloke? It could even be someone from school, they knew about Hogwarts. It could be Ernie Macmillan, or Anthony Goldstein, or…bloody hell, Harry; you don't think…What if it was someone like _Neville_?"

They looked at each other.

"_Nah_."

**AN: Not particularly eventful, and, yes, Ginny is a little…but, we've never seen her sleep deprived, have we? She seems like the type that would get cranky. There are some hints as to who was on the phone in there, look carefully :) Reviews make my day! _Any_ feedback is welcome! A number between one and ten is enough!**

**Thank you.**


	3. Nothing Like Ron

**Disclaimer: In the event that the author magically obtains the rights to Harry Potter, JK Rowling shall inherit them when she dies of shock.**

**AN: There were a lot of guesses as to who the person on the phone was and various different people begged me to not let it be Neville. What do you all have against the poor guy? ;) If it sets your minds at ease I doubt anyone will actually guess who it was. There was a huge hint near the end of chapter two, and there are a couple hints in this one, though they're not so much hints as to who it was, as they are hints to why Hermione was calling them…and that sentence in itself is a hint :) Many thanks to: jenna, connieewing, HogwartsHoney, fruitcake.x, Avanell, dandin, xNobodyPutsSammyInTheCornerx, starlit seductress, Piper Aurora Potter, stelladarcy, Christmas At Won-Wons, Deadnok, LucyKevinfan, Windrider, theKRITIC, Reader of Canon FF, jayne-ron-leo, the-hoop-earrings, alyssa, DracoxHermioneztrueluv4eva, Jane Marie and x-Drama-Queen93-x- for reviewing! **

3.) Nothing Like Ron

Ginny raised her hand to knock on the door.

_This is stupid, why am I knocking to come in to _my_ room?_ She thought and went in.

Hermione was on the bed blowing her nose which looked very red, and there were tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Hermione…" Ginny said. "So I take it my brother _has_ done something really stupid?"

"I hate him," she said with a sniffle.

"You don't mean that," Ginny said.

"Yes, I do," Hermione said.

"Well, you know what they say about love and hate," Ginny said.

Hermione attempted a snort, which really wasn't such a wise idea in her current congested state, and promptly began to choke and cough. Ginny, being the kind and caring friend she was, waited until she was sure Hermione wasn't going to die before rolling her eyes.

There was a moment's silence, save for an occasional sniffle from Hermione.

"Okay," Hermione said. "I don't hate Ron, but I hate what he's done."

"_Now_ we're getting somewhere," Ginny said, smiling eagerly. "What's he done?"

She was quiet for a moment, "It's…complicated."

Ginny's face fell.

"Try to explain it," she said through clenched teeth.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" she said, not to be rude, but with sincere curiosity…and as a last stitch attempt to avoid the direction the conversation was headed in.

"Well, when you hear a bang and come down the stairs to see your brother slumped against the wall and his best friend holding his wand out stretched you know it's something good," she said, then hurriedly added, "good in a bad way, of course."

"_Harry sent him flying into the wall_?" Hermione said.

"Yup," Ginny said. "He wasn't hurt too much, though. At least it didn't look like it."

Hermione tried to hide her relief and said, "He deserves to be, your brother's a right prat."

"I know," Ginny said. "So what's the right-prat-like thing that he's done?"

"Well…he—_achoo!_"

"Bless you," Ginny said, impatiently. "Now, _you were saying?_"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer. Ginny leaned forward, clutching the bedspread in anticipation.

_Knock-knock_.

-:-

Harry hesitantly raised a hand to knock on the door. How did he end up here, again? Sure, she was unlikely to listen to Ron after there fight but why did that automatically mean it was up to him to play the peacemaking voice of reason? He sighed, his friend needed him and he wasn't going to back down. He knocked on the door resolutely.

"_What now_?" came a frustrated shout from inside the room.

The door opened to reveal a livid Ginny. She looked a bit surprised to see him, but quickly regained her composure and glared at him.

"We're kind-of in the middle of something," she said. "Is it an emergency?"

"Well…it is sort-of urgent that I talk to Hermione…" he said.

She sighed, though it was more an irritated huff, "I'll just go fade into nonexistence, shall I?"

And with that she was off down the stairs. He stared after her.

"Don't worry about her," Hermione said, causing him to jump. "She's always a bit irrational when she's sleep-deprived. She'll be good as new by morning."

"Oh, er…okay," he said, and they fell into silence.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Hermione said after a moment.

"Oh, er, right, about that…" he said, but trailed off, uncertain where to begin.

"Well, you could start by coming in out of the hall," she suggested, punctuating the end of the sentence with a sniffle.

"Oh, right!" he said and walked into Ginny's room.

There was another short silence.

"So…you know then?" she said eventually.

"Er, yeah, I do," he said.

There was another silence, only broken when Hermione sneezed.

"Bless you," Harry said.

"Thanks," she said. "Harry…did you really send him flying into the wall?"

"Yeah…I reckon I lost my temper…" he said.

"Oh, Harry, that's so sweet!" Hermione said. "It's good to know at least one of you still wants me to come. I never should have doubted that you'd be on my side. Ron's just being a prat, isn't he? I mean, I know this will mean I won't be performing exactly a hundred percent, but I couldn't stay here, I couldn't _stand_ to—"

"What? No!" Harry said. "Wait…Hermione…I don't think you understand…I didn't blast Ron against the wall because he said you should stay here, in fact…well…I sort-of agree with him."

She just stared at him in shock for a moment.

"_What_?" she said finally.

"It's for your own good," he said, not looking at her. "I know you want to come, I know the feeling that this is what you have to, _need_ to do, and you couldn't live with yourself if you didn't. Believe me, I _know_. But, you have to draw the line somewhere. This is what's best—"

"_Harry_!" she said, tears in her eyes. "You have to let me go! I promise I won't let this distract me! Oh, I'll just _die_ if I have to stay here! If I have to live everyday knowing I should be with you both but I can't because I'm an idiot and chose the worst time and person with whom to become hopelessly besotted!"

"You won't die," Harry said firmly. "And you aren't coming. Hermione, this isn't your…well, it's not entirely your…I mean," his voice wasn't as firm now, and in fact sounded quite uncomfortable, "you didn't mean for this to happen. But it has, and for you to come would be a huge risk. I'm sorry."

They sat in silence for a minute.

"This is your final word?" she said quietly.

"Yes," he said just as quietly.

Silence.

"Please leave," she said.

"Hermione—"

"_Please_," she said.

He sighed and started out the door, then paused, "Hermione…I know you don't want to talk to me right now…but…please just tell me…who's the bloke who did this to you?"

He risked a glance at her. She looked shocked…then horrified…then angry…then desperate…then just plain crazy.

"H-His name's William!" she said, voice cracking. "William Laurence!" And suddenly she leapt to her feet. "And he's rich and he's smart and he's tidy!" She took a few swift strides across the room and shoved Harry out the door, slamming it behind him. "AND HE'S NOTHING, _NOTHING _LIKE RON!" she shouted through the wood.

Then Harry didn't hear anything else except the faint sound of what might have been heavy breathing or soft sobs.

**AN: Yeah, she's a bit insane at the end, but…she's under a lot of stress! Anyway, if you've read it could you please take the time to review? I don't care if all it says is "3" or whatever other number you deem fit. And if you can't decide on a number, _anything_ you thought would be nice to hear, even if it's just the first thing that pops into your head. Things like "well, it didn't remind me of pop-tarts" are, if nothing else, certainly original, and I'll be grateful to you for taking the time to say so :)**

**Thank you.**


	4. Utter Disgust and Indignation

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. The plot is the property of circumstance. I am the property of Eenk's Inks Inc whom I sold my soul when my pen ran out of ink during a bout of inspiration. Not really, but I figured if you needed me to tell you that I didn't own HP you might believe it.**

**AN: Thanks to: HogwartsHoney, Avanell, jamsies, connieewing, xX.Marshmellow.Xx, xNobodyPutsSammyInTheCornerx, Reader of Canon FF, Han-Banan68, theKRITIC, thesongremainsthesame, Christmas At Won-Wons, Frida Degas, Unbeautifully-broken, Glenoy, maggy, jc, Snow Empress, DracoxHermioneztrueluv4eva, Emma-Lynn and Christipotter. Also I'd like to acknowledge fruitcake.x for making an AMAZING guess, the best one I've heard so far, I almost wanted to change the whole thing to make it true…but, sadly, as this chapter will confirm, it isn't. It was such a good guess, though, I almost feel like a horrible person for writing the story differently…**

4.) Utter Disgust and Indignation

"So?" Ron demanded as soon as Harry had walked into the room.

"You're in my room," Harry said.

"I noticed," he said. "_So_?"

"So, you should ask before going into people's rooms," Harry said.

He wasn't trying to torture Ron, more like he was tired and confused and just wanted to avoid approaching the subject of Hermione just yet.

"I don't care!" Ron said. "What happened with Hermione?"

"Er…stuff, you know," he answered vaguely.

Ron looked very annoyed with him, Harry didn't blame him.

"Did she mention who this bloke is?" Ron said.

"Er…yeah…she did mention that," Harry said.

"Well, _who is it_?" Ron demanded. "No, wait, don't tell me! It _is_ one of my brothers isn't it? Please, Harry, don't tell me it's Percy! I'll _die_! Or _is_ it Dudley? Or one of his friends? Was it that one with long hair? I never did like him! Or, no, it isn't…it can't be…not _Krum_? Or—or, _MacLaggen_, Harry? Or, it's not really Neville, is it? No, no, no, it _can't_ be! It had to be Anthony or Ernie, I always thought they looked at her a little too closely during those Prefect meetings! Or was it—?"

"Ron!" Harry said. "It wasn't any of them, it wasn't anyone we know. Or, at least, I don't _think_ we know them, the name didn't sound very familiar—"

"_What's the name_?" Ron said.

"William Laurence, I think," Harry said.

"Never heard of him," Ron said, and appeared to be deep in though, not something that happened very often. "I know!" he said suddenly. "I'll ask Ginny, she knows _lots_ of boys!"

"What?" Harry said, a strange expression on his face. "How many boys does she know?"

But Ron was already off.

-:-

"Ginny!" Ron shouted, running down the stairs. "_Ginny_!"

"_Ron_!" Harry hissed. "You'll wake the whole house!"

"No he won't," came a voice from behind them, startling them both.

"Ginny!" Ron said triumphantly, as if he'd conjured her to that spot himself.

"Do you think I wanted grief about that strip-down-and-dance-around-naked comment?" she said. "Plus I didn't want anyone else coming down and seeing what the commotion was about or I might have never gotten the truth out of you. So, being in an opportune position to do so since I was on the staircase, I cast a quick _Muffliato_ on everyone's doors."

Harry's expression darkened a bit at the mention of the spell.

"Oh, grow up, Harry," Ginny said, harshly. "It's a good spell regardless of where it came from. Now, what do you baboons want?"

"What's wrong with you?" Ron said.

"Oh, nothing," Ginny said sarcastically, "I'm just tired and no one will tell me what's going on and my brother's going to get married in less then twenty-four hours to a complete hag who I can't even completely hate because she isn't actually a _complete_ hag and I'll be wearing the most hideous dress ever created to the ceremony and—" she stopped suddenly with a glance at Harry, "—about a billion other things. As if you care, now what do you need me for?"

"We care," Harry said at the same time Ron said, "Information."

"_You_ want information from _me_,but you won't even tell me what's going on?" Ginny said looking at Ron.

"Yup, that just about sums it up," Ron said.

"Despite my utter disgust and indignation I'm curious," she said.

"Do you know a bloke named William?" Ron said.

"Several," Ginny said.

"_Several_?" Harry repeated. "Not a few, not a couple, _several_?"

"Do you know William Laurence?" Ron said, ignoring him.

"Doesn't sound familiar," Ginny said. "Though I've met a few Williams whose surnames I don't think I ever heard. Can you describe him?"

"Not really," Ron said, looking disappointed.

"No…wait…" Harry said, and they both turned to look at him. "She said he was rich, smart, tidy and…nothing like Ron."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "You're going to tell me everything. _Now_."

"Why should we do that?" Ron said.

"Because if you don't I won't tell you who I suspect this William is," Ginny said sweetly.

Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Come on, Ron, what do we have to lose?" Harry said. "It's not like she won't find out eventually, anyway."

"Fine."

-:-

"So, let me get this straight," Ginny said. "It's not Ron's?"

"_No_," Ron said, annoyed. "Are you going to tell us who you think this William bloke is or not?"

She sighed, "Well, I had thought it might be someone she made up to make Ron jealous but if she really is…well, there has to be _a_ boy. That doesn't necessarily mean his name is really William Laurence, though, who knows? I mean, she might have been attracted to him because he was so unlike Ron, and that made her feel safe somehow, like he wouldn't remind her of Ron, or wouldn't hurt her like Ron, or he'd would prove she wasn't in love with Ron, or maybe she's so deep in denial she tried to convince herself she was in love with someone else and subconsciously chose someone who bared as little resemblance to Ron as possible. Or maybe—"

"Why are you so completely convinced this has something to do with _me_?" Ron shouted, a sudden anger flaring up inside him. "She's _carrying another bloke's child_! It seems painfully clear that the only feelings she has for me are ones of friendship!"

Harry and Ginny stared at him, speechless, and he stormed off, but not in the direction of his room...

Harry started to go after him but Ginny but a hand on his arm.

"Don't," she said. "Let him cool off. This whole thing must be pretty hard on him."

"Yeah," he said. "What do we do now?"

"What can we do?" she said.

"I don't know, Hermione's usually the one coming up with ideas," Harry said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "_You_ could talk to her," he said after a moment. "Try to find out more about this bloke, and what her real feelings for Ron are. I had always thought it was kind-of obvious, but this complicates things."

"That it does," Ginny said with a sigh. "Talking won't change much, but it's a start."

She got up and started to leave.

"Gin—wait—" he stood up, too, and when she turned around they were standing inches apart.

"Look…" he said, thrown off by there closeness. "Are-are you alright?"

"No," she said bluntly.

"Oh," he said, a bit taken aback. "Is…er…is there anything I can do?"

"Yes," she said. "But just because you can doesn't mean you should."

He wasn't sure how to answer that.

She sighed and the warm air tickled his cheek. She gave him a small, wry smile.

"I'm fine Harry," she said. "If there's one thing you don't have to worry about I'm it."

She kissed him on the cheek, then was off.

**AN: Did you honestly expect any story from me to not have _some_ HarryGinny in it? I couldn't help it…this chapter was a bit…I don't know…I'm not even going to try and find an adjective for what I mean. Okay, so 5? 4? 6? Any random thoughts you'd like to share? What's the weather like where you are? Any allergies to speak of? Perhaps something about the story, also? Though if there are absolutely no thoughts of the story in your head I'll take that as a sign…**

**Thank you.**


	5. The Phone Conversation

**Disclaimer: Am I JK Rowing? I can answer that in eight different languages! No, no, no, nons, nyet, nix, nine and the eighth language is sign language, so I can't do it online.**

**AN: Ah, the chapter that will reveal all…dun-dun-_dun_…I really meant to get this out sooner. It's incredible how busy life can get, and how fast it can get that busy…thanks to: Reader of Canon FF, xegg-splatx, KatrinaLee, Dreadnok, HogwartsHoney, xNobodyPutsSammyInTheCornerx, P. Fishies, xX.Marshmellows.Xx, theKRITIC, Jane Marie, Operation Milkdud, Dreamcloud's Courage, x-DramaQueen93-x- and ChristiPotter for reviewing.**

5.) The Phone Conversation

Hermione sat alone in Ginny's room.

_How could I have let this happen?_ she thought.

Memories of the argument swam into mind…how angry he'd been…

"_I won't let you."_

He hadn't even told Harry the extent of it, from what it sounded like…

"_Who's the bloke who did this to you?"_

And she'd made up such a ridiculous lie…maybe, half-hoping it would get back to Ron and he'd believe it…but no, even Ron wasn't _that_ thick, he'd heard the phone conversation…

"_Hey, honey, how are you?" Mr. Granger asked._

"_Did mom have a cold that day I came to visit?" Hermione demanded._

"_What?" he said, taken aback. "Well, yes, I believe she wasn't quite over her cold then. I think she didn't want to worry you, though, or make you decide against coming, so she kept it to herself."_

"_Put her on the phone," she said._

"_I don't want to disturb her; she's already gone to bed—"_

"_Put her on the phone!" Hermione snapped, then, remembering who she was talking to, added, "I mean…please, daddy?"_

"_Well…if it's that important—"_

"_It is!" Hermione assured him._

"_Very well, just a moment," there was a short silence._

"_Hello?" came the voice of Mrs. Granger through the earpiece._

"_You were sick that day I came!" Hermione said with a sniffle._

"_Oh, I didn't give you my cold, did I?" Mrs. Granger said, innocently. "I'm terribly sorry."_

_Something in her tone made Hermione think she wasn't a sorry as she claimed. Hermione didn't want to have to deal with this right now, she had enough of an illness-induced headache to have to deal with a mother-induced headache…_

"_Just what are you playing at?" she demanded, not bothering to beat around the bush._

"_Hermione, really, what has gotten into you?" Mrs. Granger said. "If you're really so bothered by this cold you know what the best way to get rid of a cold is."_

"_What? There's no cure for the common cold," Hermione said._

"_Sure there is," Mrs. Granger said. "The best way to get rid of a cold is to give it to someone."_

_Hermione was silent for a moment._

"_That's why you did this!" she burst suddenly. "You gave me your cold just to get rid of it!"_

"_Don't be silly, Hermione, I did no such thing, I'm merely giving you some motherly advice," Mrs. Granger said._

"_Oh, don't give me that!" Hermione said. "This is all your fault! You say you love me but you don't mean it! How can you not take responsibility? How can you live with yourself?" _

"_Oh, stop being so melodramatic," Mrs. Granger said. "I admit it. I kissed and hugged my only daughter. You didn't object the time."_

"_I know I didn't object!" Hermione said. "I love you and I _trusted_ you! How was I supposed to know? How could I know that that one little kiss would result in this? I thought you meant it when you said you cared about me, but you were just using me!" _

"_Listen and listen carefully, dear, _thebest way to get rid of a cold is to give it to someone_," Mrs. Granger said._

_Hermione was shocked. How could she be so blatantly insensitive?_

"_So, you admit it, you fraud!" Hermione said. "Love had nothing to do with it! I just happened to be there, just naïve enough for you to take advantage of and now I'm stuck with this thing living and growing inside me, just waiting to ruin my life and you—!" _

"_Ruin you're life?" Mrs. Granger said. "Don't you think you're overreacting?"_

"_Overreacting?" she screeched. "It will _too_ ruin my life! You don't even know! It will mess up my performance in the wedding today, and then when we leave for Hor…for Hogwarts!" _

"_I sincerely doubt you'll still have this cold at the start of term, dear," Mrs. Granger said._

"_Well, yeah, but—" _

"_And if you're so worried about it why not try listening to me?" Mrs. Granger said. "The best way to get rid of a cold is to give it to someone. Now, since my normally brilliant daughter still isn't understanding me I suppose I'll have to be more specific. I—completely unintentionally, of course—got rid of my cold by giving it to you, someone I love and would _never_ wish ill. Now, you're staying with the Weasley family, and, incidentally, that Ronald boy—" _

"_Is THAT what this is about?" Hermione shrieked, trying to keep the panic from her voice. "How many times do I have to tell you? There's NOTHING going on between me and Ron!" _

"_Well, if that's so, then there is this lovely boy who just moved into the neighborhood that I think would be a good match for you—"_

Now she trying to set me up? _Hermione thought, angry, and a little confused. It was really too early in the morning to be dealing with her mother._

"_What next? Are you going to marry me?" she demanded. "If you're going to do everything else you might as well go all the way!" _

"_I was just suggesting you meet him, honestly, Hermione," Mrs. Granger said. "One would think you're heart already belongs to someone else."_

"_You dirty, conniving—AARGH!" Hermione said. "So I guess this is the real you, then? I can't believe I've been so blind!" _

"_Well, they do say love is blind…" Mrs. Granger said._

"_You don't know when to stop, do you?" she said._

"_Oh, come now, Hermione—"_

"_Save it! I'm going to go find someone who will sympathize with me!" she said._

"_Now, who in the Weasley household could you ever go to for that?" Mrs. Granger said. "Perhaps—"_

"_NO, NOT RON!"_

Hermione had been overreacting a _tad_, yes, but, what? Ginny was the only one who was allowed to be irrational sleep deprived? Her mom had been teasing her, and she'd blown her top, the way she always did. Hermione had always been well behaved her parents had never had to take a firm hand with her thus her relationship with her mother had become more of a sister type situation. It had been so hard when she'd visited, with all the forced smiles, expressions of thinly veiled pain…She had just wanted things to go back to normal, and she'd gotten her wish. But, in a way having her fun, playful relationship with her mother back just made everything harder. _What if she never saw them again? _

And to make things worse, Ron had overheard and now he knew she was in love with him. And it had ruined_ everything_! He couldn't even come out and say it, referring to it as her "_condition._" She knew he was uncomfortable when it came to this subject, but _really…_

"_Incase you hadn't noticed this is the kind-of thing that gets worse after time!_"

He had noticed over the years, then! Her growing attraction to him, the schoolgirl crush that had somehow turned into so much more…Maybe all these years he'd just been hoping it would go away. Maybe Lavender really had been meant to be some sort of sign to her…Oh, she was so stupid! Now he thought that there was nothing that could stop this and she was so hopelessly besotted that it would muck up her performance on the Horcrux hunt! And Harry agreed with him! Though, it seemed like Ron hadn't told him who she was in love with, so he must think she was hung up on some bloke and wouldn't be able to stand the time apart. It probably reminded him of himself and Ginny.

Oh, _everything_ was ruined…

The door opened and out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of red hair…

**AN: Too out there? I actually based it on something that happened to me. I was trying to sleep and my friend was SHOUTING into the phone in the next room and from her half of the conversation I thought that a guy friend of hers had kissed her and her boyfriend had seen and now he wasn't talking to her and the guy wasn't admitting he'd done it, so the boyfriend thought she'd initiated it and so on, but it turned out that she was on the phone with her sister, who had given her a cold her boyfriend didn't want to catch. The plot was too good to pass up. Of course, only I could take something that actually happened to me and make it sound unrealistic, but Hermione doesn't have a sister so I had to use her mom and while that "thing living and growing inside me" thing is a bit of a stretch my friend actually did say "all these little things living inside me, whose soul purpose in life is to wreck mine" or something along those lines and I just tweaked that a bit…**

**Review, please? A number, a word, any random observation you'd like to share with the class, it's all just click away…**


	6. Eggs and Spinach Bertie Botts

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling's name is on the books. My name is on…I'll think of something…something other than my lunchbox…any day now…**

**AN: THE LINEY THINGIES ARE WORKING AGAIN! (Yes, I know they're called dividers but it's tradition for joyous shouts to be nonsensical.) My sincerest thanks to: xX.Marshmellow.Xx, Wesker888, rweasley500, SiriusGirl, nearlyangel, Jane Marie, Tarquin the Proud, xNobodyPutsSammyInTheCornerx, Dreadnok, ronandmion4ever, Becca, HogwartsHoney, 2Crazy4U, theKRITIC, Reader of Canon FF, xegg-splatx, Wouldnt U Like 2 know, quidditch7, Operation Milkdud, ChristiPotter, Show White, Patented Daydream, LucyKevinfan, x-DramaQueen93-x- and Herminoe for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

**

6.) Eggs and Spinach Bertie Botts

She looked up to see Ginny walking in looking troubled.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, and thought how ironic it was for her to be asking when she was the one crying.

She smiled wryly, "I'm in love with the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Ah," Hermione said knowingly.

"How about you?" Ginny said.

"I'm starting to wish I was in love with the Boy-Who-Lived," she said. "That would probably make things easier."

"Probably," Ginny said, somehow managing to make it sound like a question.

The room fell silent.

"Oh, come on, don't make me beg!" Ginny burst.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, and the corner of her mouth twitched in what was almost a smile, "You want to know what's wrong?"

"Well…I'd like to hear your side of the story," Ginny said.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?" she asked, then her eyes widened. "Did they tell you something?"

"They told me…something," she said. "But I'd still very much like to hear your side of the story. In fact, I believe I'm suffering from the condition known as _dying to know._"

"Well, what do you know, already?" she said. "Because if you know, well then, you_ know_, and there's not much more to say."

"Well, I do _know_," Ginny said. "But there's still a _lot_ more to say! Like…oh, I don't know…_who's the bloke_?"

"He didn't tell you either?" Hermione said.

_Is he that embarrassed by my affections?_ Hermione thought angrily.

"Who didn't tell me?" Ginny said.

"Ron," Hermione said.

Ginny's eyes widened, "You mean he _knows_?"

"Of course he knows, it's—" but for some reason she couldn't say it.

"It's…?" Ginny said.

"Well, I shouted it to Harry," Hermione heard herself say.

"This William bloke?" Ginny said.

"That's him," Hermione said, trying to twist her face into dreamy expression but she could only manage a grimace.

"Oh," Ginny said.

_So there really is a William Laurence…apparently, anyway, _she thought.

"Well…er…how did you meet him?" Ginny said.

"My parents introduced me to him," Hermione said, saying the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Oh…is he a Muggle, then?" Ginny said.

"Yeah," she said.

"Oh," Ginny said. "But…wait…I thought Ron said he knew about Hogwarts."

"He does," Hermione said quickly. "I…er…told him."

Her eyes widened, "You told him you were a witch?"

She nodded.

_She must have really trusted him…poor thing_, Ginny thought.

"Oh…er…so…how did it happen?" Ginny asked carefully.

"It just…happened," Hermione said.

"Oh," Ginny said.

There was a short silence.

"Can I be the godmother?" Ginny said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

_Ron must have made me sound _really_ besotted_, she thought.

"Er…sure," Hermione said.

"Great," Ginny said.

There was another silence.

"Look, Hermione," Ginny said, starting to talk really fast. "We're here for you. We'll be here for you through everything. You're family, and nothing will change that. We're not going to abandon you, unlike _some_ people who obviously have no idea how special and wonderful you are and don't deserve you anyway. But it's okay to be upset, and you can talk about it with me or you can cry, or do whatever you need to do. And if you don't have a problem with it I'm just about ready to go track this William bloke down and give him a taste of my famous bat-bogey hex—"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I see your point," she said. "Hexing him probably wouldn't be the best idea, and I'd have the ministry all over me for it, but he still deserves it."

"For what?" Hermione said.

Ginny stared at her as if she'd sprouted another head, "What do you mean 'for what'? For…for…_doing this to you_…"

Hermione just stared at her. How besotted _had_ Ron made her sound?

"Doing _what_, pray tell?" Hermione said indignantly. "Do I not seem perfectly fine to you? I'm thinking just fine and I'm not especially emotional. Okay, I was just crying, but that's just because your brother is a complete prat. Have I been acting any differently then normal?"

"Well…no…" Ginny said carefully. "But just because you're too smart to get all worked up over this idiot doesn't mean that he doesn't deserve to be cursed into next Tuesday for over all prat-ness."

"If anyone's a prat it's your brother!" Hermione said vehemently.

"I have no doubt that he was tactless about your…condition, but—"

"Oh, enough with you all calling it a ruddy _condition_!" Hermione snapped. "Call it what it is!"

_Uh-oh, mood swings,_ Ginny thought.

"Sorry," Ginny said. "Er…can I get you anything? Eggs and spinach Bertie Bott's, perhaps?"

"Eggs and spinach Bertie Bott's?" Hermione repeated.

She shrugged, "Mum had that a lot when she was pregnant with me."

Now Hermione was the one staring at Ginny as if she'd sprouted another head.

"I'm just trying to be helpful," Ginny muttered.

"I appreciate that," Hermione said, slowly, "but the symptoms of being in love aren't the same as the symptoms of pregnancy."

"Er…right…" Ginny said, wondering why Hermione was telling her this pointless piece of information.

_Then again, _she thought. _That is what Hermione does._

"So _is_ there anything I can get you?" Ginny said.

"Er…no, I'm fine," Hermione said.

There was another silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny said. "You must be scared."

"Of what?" Hermione said.

"Becoming a mum, of course!" Ginny said.

They were now both looking at the other as if they had sprouted another head…which had in turn sprouted a second head.

"Well, I don't intend on becoming one anytime soon!" Hermione said.

"Wait…you're not going to keep it?" Ginny said. "But you already said I could be the godmother!"

Hermione just stared at her, but she wasn't really seeing her. Her mind's gears were turning.

"_Can I be the godmother?"_

"_We'll be here for you, through everything."_

"_For…for_…doing this to you_…"_

"_Your…condition."_

"_Can I get you anything?"_

"_Mum had that a lot when she was pregnant with me."_

"_Becoming a mum, of course!"_

Hermione blinked twice. "Ginny…you don't think I'm…_pregnant_, do you?"

"Er…aren't you?" Ginny said.

"No!" Hermione said, looking scandalized. "Why would you think that?"

"Ron and Harry—"

"They think I'm _pregnant_?" she said.

"Well, Ron heard you talking on the phone and—"

"And _that's _what he thought?" she said. "I've got to go talk to him!"

And before Ginny could demand an explanation she was gone.

* * *

**AN: Short, I know. The next one will be much longer, I assure you. I might even have to make it two chapters, though I'm not sure how to divide it…Was this a 2? A 7? A 4 and a half? Two stars? Three stars? Thumbs up? Thumbs down? Perhaps one up and the other down? Or maybe you have some urgent news or morbid warning to share with me? Please and thank you (yes, even for morbid warnings.)**


	7. Your World Crashing Down Around You

**Disclaimer: I'm currently _between_ bestsellers.**

**AN: The last chapter…the fic is over...I'm going to miss it…Thanks to: Snow Empress, Smoken71, theKRITIC, weasleybabe24, Megsy42, HogwartsHoney, Dreadnok, 2Crazy4U, connieewing, Wesker888, Reader of Canon FF, IsabellaPaige, Coconut Girl, rhinopants, LucyKevinfan, Tarquin the Proud, avssaz14, Snow White, Unbeautifully-Broken, RHrWilLizKataangPrincess2010, Han-Banan68, x-Drama-Queen93-x-, Jordanne, Jane Marie, quidditch7, ChristiPotter, HippyGirl4209 for the wonderful and greatly, GREATLY appreciated reviews!

* * *

**

7.) You're World Crashing Down Around You

Hermione banged on Ron's door loudly and continuously until it finally swung open. When she saw who'd opened the door her face fell.

"Where's Ron?" she demanded.

"I don't know, I was looking for him but he's not in here," Harry said.

She grunted in frustration and started down the stairs again, but stopped suddenly and turned back.

"Oh, and Harry," she said. "I most certainly am _not_ pregnant!"

And with that she was off, leaving a thoroughly confused Harry in her wake.

-:-

Ron was taking another walk. He needed to get away.

How could he have ever thought she felt the same way he did? _Stupid, stupid, stupid_…And he also couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, if he'd told her his feelings earlier...

He heard footsteps and turned around.

There she was, bushy hair fanning out behind her.

"How did you find me?" Ron said.

"Well, I tore through the house and caught sight out a window of a tiny dot of a person _way_ down the road and knew it must be you because that's just how my life is," she said.

"What do you want me for?" he said.

"Because I need to tell you," she said, straightening up to glare at him, "that you should never have acted like you trusted me if you didn't."

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"I'm _not_ pregnant," she said indignantly.

"But…on the fellytone—"

"_Telephone_," she said.

"Telephone is a stupid word," he said.

"And fellytone isn't?" she said.

"Well…regardless of the device's name, you said on it…you said all that stuff…"

"Ron," Hermione said, exasperatedly, "that was call to my _mum_. I called her because when I went to visit her for that day she had a cold, but she didn't tell me. All day she was hugging and kissing me a lot and I caught it. So, the call was to ask her about that. And I also was kind-of hoping to end the call on a better note then my visit. Which it sort-of did even though the call ended with me yelling at her and slamming the phone down on the receiver. My mum and I have a kind-of weird relationship. Anyway, do you get it now?"

"B-but…" Ron said, "…you said something like 'I can't believe you refuse to take responsibly.'"

"Well, she kept insisting she didn't purposely give me the cold," Hermione said.

"And…she did?" he said, baffled. "Why?"

"That's what I called to find out!" she said. "She kept saying 'the best way to get rid of a cold is to give it to someone' which didn't really make since by my mum had been known to do irrational things so I thought she just gave it to me because she thought that would get rid of it, but _then_ I realized her alternative motive—"

She stopped suddenly, horrified. How was she supposed to explain this without admitting her love for Ron? Come to think of it there were a lot of parts of the phone conversation she wouldn't be able to explain without revealing that particular truth, especially the parts about him…

"Yes…?" Ron said.

"Forget that!" Hermione said. "Just…now you understand what that conversation was about, right?"

"I guess…" Ron said, "…so that part about something living and growing inside you…"

"I meant the cold virus," she said.

"What about that part about marrying you since they'd done everything else?" he said.

"Marrying me as in officiating the ceremony," she said.

"And the having done everything else?" he said.

"She was trying to set me up with some bloke," she said.

"Oh," he said. "And…er…what about that stuff you said about…me?"

"Right," Hermione said, blushing, trying to sound as if she was just remembering it. "My mum thinks I'm…madly in love with you."

"Oh," he said. "Then why was she trying to set you up? Does she not approve of me, or something?"

"No! That was just to trick me into admitting my heart already belonged to you!" She blushed. "So, do you get it _now_?" she said, desperately hoping he didn't get _everything_.

"Yeah," he said. "Sorry that I thought you were…you know."

She was about to say it was okay but she realized it wasn't.

"You _should_ be," she said instead. "You've known me for seven years! Don't you trust…don't you _know_…I wouldn't…I'd never…not until I'm married!"

"I know, I'm _sorry_," he said, shamefaced. "I just…it sounded so much like—"

"But _still_!" she said, tears in her eyes. "We're supposed to be friends! The thing with Viktor was bad enough but _this_…you really don't trust me, do you?"

"Hermione, that's not it—"

"Save it, Ron!" she said. "I get it, okay?"

She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, please, listen," he said. "I _am_ sorry…for everything…I've been an idiot. I just…It's not that I don't trust you. That's not it at all, it's that I don't…I've been so stupid, I just…I get so angry every time there's any mention of you and any other bloke…I do stupid things. Look," he said looking very nervous, but also determined. "I need to do this right…Oh, who am I kidding? There's no way I'll get this right," he took a deep, shaky breath. "Look, I'm sorry about Krum. I just…I wanted to go to the ball with you. I know I went about it stupidly. I didn't understand it, really. I didn't get what the feelings meant. I just knew that…I kept picturing you and me at the ball and you having fun and not worrying about schoolwork for once and us being able to just be…_us_. But then you went with Krum, and it was like…my world crashed down around me. I didn't even get what was happening; all I knew was that you were with him and I couldn't stand it. I got so angry…and I do the stupidest things when I'm angry. Lavender's a good example of that. I'm sorry about her, too, by the way. Like I said, it was stupid…Ginny said this thing about you snogging Krum and me not having…er…experience in that department, and I got angry…guess it's not much of an excuse, is it? But that's what happened…I really do wish we could have gone to Slughorn's party together…Look, I don't know if you feel the same way, but there it is, I guess."

She was quiet for a moment. He couldn't look at her.

"Ron?" she said.

"Yeah?" he said, still looking away.

"You know what you said about you're world crashing around you and not being able to stand seeing me with Viktor and getting really angry?" she said.

"Yeah…" he said.

"I know what you mean," she said. "I-I'm sorry about the canaries."

He looked at her and smiled a small, lopsided smile. She smiled back.

They made their way back to the Burrow hand in hand.

-:-

"But _what happened_?" Ginny said.

"Nothing extraordinary," Hermione said. "We talked and our feelings for each other just came out."

"_How_?" Ginny said. "And why'd he think you were pregnant?"

"Oh, that?" Hermione said. "He just overhead a phone conversation between me and my mother is all."

"And thought she was the father of your unborn child?" Ginny said, perplexed.

Hermione was about to answer when Ron came up behind her.

"There you are!" Hermione said. "You promised me a dance."

"Hermione…you know I hate dancing…" he said.

"For me?"

"…Fine, one dance."

Several dances later they hadn't come back.

"I don't get it!" Ginny said. "How did this happen?"

"Does it matter?" Harry said.

"_Yes_!" Ginny said. "No one's been telling me anything all day and it's driving me crazy!"

Harry sighed, "Can't you just be happy for them?"

"Who says I'm not happy for them?" Ginny snapped. "I'm ecstatic! I'm jumping off the walls! But I'd like to know what happened!"

"How do these things ever happen?" Harry said.

She started to say something by stopped abruptly when he took her hand.

-:-

Hermione felt happier then she'd ever felt in her life. She could have gone on dancing with Ron forever.

Ron, however, had different ideas.

"Hey…want to take a walk?" he whispered in her ear.

"Is this just to get out of dancing?" she said.

"Maybe," he said.

She chuckled softly.

"Or maybe not."

Something about his tone made her agree and before she knew it they were walking around the Weasley's garden hand in hand.

Ron stopped suddenly. She turned to see what was wrong and he kissed her.

It was soft and innocent and it seemed like much too soon he was pulling away…so, she decided to pull him back again.

END

**AN: That was certainly longer then the other chapters! I almost decided to torture you and end it when she thinks he doesn't trust and is walking away, but then I'd have two chapters that were much too short and I think it's just better this way, don't you? Please review! Praise, criticism, flames if you really want, the lines are now open!**

**Thank you.**


End file.
